1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheels, and more particularly to a wheel with an internal spinner that includes a locking mechanism for locking the spinner with respect to the wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,303, teaches a wheel and spinner assembly invented by Bernard Smith and Kirk A. Hoeppner. The wheel (i.e., bicycle wheel) includes a spinner mounted therein that spins relative to the wheel, for decorative effect.
Other examples of spinners include Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,187, which teaches a free-wheeling spinner mountable on a wheel by means of an adapter for accommodating wheels with similar bolt patterns and varying diameters. The spinner is mounted to the adapter by means of a bearing of inner and outer races secured respectively to the adapter and the spinner. Elongated lug nuts having a threaded free end receive bolts for securing the adapter to the automobile wheel.
Fowlkes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370, teaches a wheel spinner that is mountable onto a corresponding wheel of a vehicle. The assembly includes a wheel mount supportable by the wheel. A spinner mount is connected to the wheel mount. A bearing assembly is supported by the spinner mount. A spinner is supported by the bearing assembly, wherein the bearing assembly allows the spinner to rotate independently relative to the corresponding wheel as the vehicle is in motion.
Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,888, teaches a wheel spinner assembly adapted for use on an automobile that includes two spinners adjacent the wheel. The two spinners rotate with respect to each other, for decorative effect, and may also be locked with respect to each other for further control over the decorative effect.
Other patents of interest include Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,958, Gragg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,094, Butler, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,906, Green, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,785, Lees, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,284, and Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,049.